This invention relates to a portable seat and more particularly to such a seat mountable onto a rod extending upward from the ground.
With many outdoor activities, such as baseball, softball, fishing, hunting and simply being a spectator, one's legs can get tired. Consequently, the person on occasion during his or her outdoor activity often desires to be seated to rest his or her legs. However, the availability of chairs or benches in the vicinity of many such activities are scarce. What this means is that the person must bring along his or her own seat.
Portable seats are generally known in the form of folding chairs or camp stools. However, such seats or chairs are cumbersome, difficult to collapse and erect, and are not easily transportable.
There is a need for a portable seat that is extremely compact and readily transportable. Such a seat should be adaptable to fit upon a variety of vertical rod-like structures as to permit the individual to take the seated position and rest one's legs.